The invention relates generally to heat exchangers in vapor compression systems.
Heat exchangers are used in heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems to exchange energy between fluids. Typical HVAC systems have two heat exchangers commonly referred to as an evaporator coil and a condenser coil. The evaporator coil and the condenser coil facilitate heat transfer between air surrounding the coils and a refrigerant that flows through the coils. For example, as air passes over the evaporator coil, the air cools as it loses energy to the refrigerant passing through the evaporator coil. In contrast, the condenser facilitates the discharge of heat from the refrigerant to the surrounding air. Unfortunately, optimizing flow paths through the coils to increase heat transfer may be a difficult and time-consuming process.